SHISEI
by Jason M. Lee
Summary: [n: tattoo, one's nature, adj, n: female] 'A fallen one winged angel... and a rising one winged demon.' 'You don't seem like one.' 'Sometimes... I saw myself as that.' Cloti, Post AC


Disclaimers: _Final Fantasy VII_ © Square-Enix, as well all other _Final Fantasy_ references. Everything else under their respective owners.

- - - - - - -

**Shisei**

Jason M. Lee

- - - - - - -

The hinges squeaked faintly as the door swung, making the proprieter look up.

"Welcome back."

Mako-blue nodded in reply at Tifa's greeting. "Everything alright?"

She gave a faint smile, scribbling down a number amidst scraps of paper. "Quite well today. What about you?"

He hesitated. "I... I need your help with something later. Just get the first aid kit ready."

Curiosity struck but she held her tongue when he went upstairs, the sounds of running water indicating he was taking a shower. Quickly finishing up the figures, Tifa stowed everything away in under the register before grabbing the kit, though "chest" was a more apt name.

He was already toweling off his hair by the time she arrived in their shared room. Sitting on his bed, Cloud slowly slid the towel off and revealed his back.

Tifa had seen his scars before, front and back, but the ones inflicted by Sephiroth always drew her attention first, no matter what.

One directly through his abdomen after the destruction of Nibelheim on that fateful night. The other on his right shoulder from their final battle. Hers went between the middle of her chest, running nearly from her right shoulder to her left hip; it was even a miracle that she had survived such an injury. Pale lines that would not fade for a very long time, created through intense emotions. She always ran a finger over both of his, and he never mind it; in a way, it brought them a little closer each time.

However, this time it was his left shoulder blade.

A black leather wing was tattooed there, although different than the ones Chaos bore. Where the thumb would be, it resembled a mirrored partisan, sharp and deadly. The longest phalange trailed down near his waist, the inked limb as if sprouting from his left shoulder blade. Each finger was curved a bit, giving it a bit of a gothic look. The way how the wing was poised gave it a somewhat regal look, almost resembling half of a cape. While black was the dominant color, the artist had blended a hint of navy along the leading edges.

Rather than ask him, Tifa opened the chest and silently went with her task. Appreciating the silent gesture, he almost visibly relaxed.

The skin around the image was bright red as she gently rubbed in the antiseptic cream on the irritated areas, still studying the tattoo. That done, a large piece of gauze covered the top half before another piece went over the lower half. Several strips of medical tape held the white linen firmly in place. Two rolls of bandages wrapped tightly over his shoulder and around his chest, providing additional protection. Slender digits reluctantly left his skin, trailing over to the scar on his right side.

"Why?" Soft, tickling his enhanced hearing.

A calloused hand grasped wandering fingers, running a thumb over her knuckles.

"A fallen one-winged angel... and a rising one-winged demon."

She mulled over the comparison, black hair sliding when she tilted her head.

"You don't seem like one."

Azure eyes forever carrying that glow turned toward her.

"Sometimes... I saw myself as that."

She was suddenly aware of how close they were, their breaths intermingling.

"And... me?"

Foreheads touching, a rare smile from him.

"An angel... with white wings."

- - - - - - -

A/N: A little cheese, a little hot chocolate... Whatever. The result of attempting to stay awake via 250mL of Red Bull mixed with just a little over 300mL of Coke. Which leads to the potential caffeine crash the following day. Forgive my lack of knowledge of tattoos; such a large thing in one session is NOT practical, that much I know.

Cloud's leather wing from _Kingdom Hearts_, obviously, in ink form. Considering the scar on his right side (most likely through the shoulder blade), the placement couldn't have been any more appropriate. White wings, Rinoa from _FF8_. -grins- August 19th, happy b-day, Cloud!


End file.
